


See Me In My Office

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: Sharon gets nervous just like anyone else when she's summoned to her boss's office, but for a very, very different reason.





	See Me In My Office

The glass top of the desk is cold against Sharon's skin, and she shivers a little as she's pressed against it. Her blouse has been unbuttoned and hangs loosely from her shoulders, and if not for her lacy bra, her sensitive nipples would be pressed against the smooth, chilly surface of the desk. Her tight pencil skirt has been shimmied up her thighs and bunched up at her waist, exposing her thin red panties that do next to nothing in terms of modesty. Her boss’s hands knead the soft flesh of her ass, squeezing and rubbing her cheeks gently.

Sharon can't believe that this is her life.

She feels careful fingers tugging her panties down, sliding them over the curve of her ass and letting them drop to the floor. The air-conditioned air of the office hits her heated core, and she can't help but shudder at the feeling. She spreads her legs slightly, kicking her panties off her ankles, and waits.

“Look at you…” Alaska murmurs, trailing two fingers over Sharon's outer lips, peeking out from between her thighs. “So pretty.” Her index and ring finger dip between Sharon’s soft folds, allowing her middle finger to slide between them and feel how warm and damp she is. “Does it turn you on, being on display like this for me?”

Sharon nods, a little embarrassed, and she can't hold back her soft whimper when Alaska spits on her fingers and draws them through her folds again.

“Not enough, clearly. I expected better from you, Sharon.” Her tone is condescending, judgmental. It's the same voice she uses when one of her employees has disappointed her, whether they've made a coding error on her website or brought her the wrong latte. Sharon wants to squeeze her thighs together in shame, but she knows better. Alaska's fingers ghost over her long inner labia, tugging lightly on the sensitive lips, and Sharon bites down on her lip to stifle a whimper. Alaska’s fingers, slick with her own saliva, rub lightly against Sharon's hole, and she chuckles when she feels a sudden rush of slickness. 

“That's a good girl…” She teases her fingers along Sharon's slippery seam, feeling her softness, but something isn't quite right; Sharon is always so vocal when she's being pleasured, but right now, she's quiet. “Sharon, is something wrong?”

Sharon blushes, her cheek warm against the cool glass of Alaska's desk. She props herself up on her elbows and shakes her head. “I’m fine.”

“You're quiet, baby. We can stop if you're not feeling it.”

“S’not that…”

“Then what is it, baby?” Alaska's hands have returned to Sharon's ass, kneading and rubbing her soothingly. Sharon is flushing, embarrassed, and it takes her a few moments to collect herself before her lips part to offer a reply.

“I… kinda want more than your fingers,” she mumbles.

Alaska smiles warmly, pressing a soft kiss to Sharon’s cheek. “If you want my mouth, you can just ask me, baby. Is that all you were worried about?”

Sharon shakes her head. “N-not your mouth…”

“I don't have any toys with me today, sweetheart,” Alaska says softly, “I'll bring something tomorrow, okay?” Sharon shakes her head again, and Alaska's brow furrows. “What is it, Sharon? What do you want?”

Sharon's cheeks are crimson, and her eyes wander to Alaska's crotch, lingering meaningfully. Alaska's lips part in shock, her hands freezing their ministrations against Sharon's ass.

“Y-you… You want… Oh, Sharon, baby… Are you sure?”

“M’sure,” Sharon mumbles, squirming a little against Alaska's desk. “Want you inside me.” Alaska feels herself twitch in her panties at her words, and trails a single finger over and between Sharon's slippery folds.

“I… I don't have condoms, baby girl…” Sharon, to her credit, manages to flush even darker red before reaching into her bra with a shaking hand and withdrawing a single condom packet. Alaska's eyes widen and she feels her knees wobble a little at the thought that Sharon had  _ prepared  _ for this. “Sharon, are you sure you wanna do this now? I… I kinda wanted this to happen in my bed, with music and candles and all that romantic bullshit,” she admitted with a hoarse laugh.

“Oh… We don't have to do it right now, I just… I want you to know that I'm ready for that, and I really,  _ really _ want it.” She's so wet now that Alaska can see her glistening, and watches a trail of wetness drip down her thighs.

Alaska snatches the condom out of Sharon's hand and Sharon lets out a soft gasp, turning around on the desk and sitting on it to watch Alaska. She regrets this decision a little bit when she feels the cold glass against her heated pussy, but it feels so nice that she can't help but slide her wetness against the smooth surface just a little. Her boss unzips her tight black dress and lets it fall on the carpet, stepping out of it and revealing that her black stockings are only thigh-high. The lace at the tops matches the material of her panties, and she's wearing a matching bralette. Sharon can't help but whimper at the sight of her boss shimmying those black lacy panties down her legs and kicking them aside, wrapping her fingers around her half-hard member and slowly, leisurely beginning to jerk herself. She's the picture of perfection, and Sharon beckons for her to step closer. Alaska stands between Sharon's legs, capturing her lips in a soft kiss as Sharon unhooks her bra and slides it down her strong arms.

“You're so fucking pretty,” Sharon mumbles against her mouth, pinching Alaska's nipples lightly and relishing in her soft grunts as she continues to stroke her hen. Alaska smiles at her and uses her free hand to push Sharon's open blouse off her shoulders. She kisses her shoulders and her chest, her wet tongue lapping at Sharon's overheated skin. It feels wonderful.

“You sure you want this, Sharon? I can give you my mouth, or my fingers…”

“I want your dick,” Sharon whines, grinding against the desk again. It's cold against her heated folds and her juices have already covered a section of the surface, but judging by the lustful way Alaska's looking at her, she doesn't seem to mind the mess. Her eyes are half-lidded, lips parted in arousal as she palms her cock, then pulls her hand away and uses both hands to pull Sharon to the edge of the desk. Sharon spreads herself immediately, wiggling her hips while she watches Alaska retrieve the condom packet from the corner of the desk and rip it open. Sharon admires her while she does this; she's never been up close and personal with a dick before she met Alaska, but she's fairly sure that Alaska's is the prettiest there is. She's so long and smooth with a perfect pink tip that's leaking wetness onto her thighs, and she's  _ big. _ Big enough to make Sharon wet at just the sight of her.

“You okay, Sharon?” Alaska asks as she pumps herself again, “You're quiet.”

Sharon flushes and nods. “Just admiring you.” Alaska laughs at that, her eyes bright. Before she can roll on the condom, however, Sharon drops to her knees in front of her, looking up at her with pleading eyes. Alaska groans softly, squeezing the base of her cock as she looks down at Sharon.

“You don't have to, baby.”

“I want to,” Sharon insists, and Alaska can do nothing but nod weakly. “I've never- I've never done this before, so tell me if I'm doing bad.”

Alaska chuckles and threads a hand in Sharon's hair. “I'll like whatever you do, baby. Be a good girl for me, hm? Can you do that?”

Sharon whimpers at the words and nods, and Alaska guides her tip to Sharon's plush lips. She lets out a low moan when Sharon's lips wrap around her and her hand curls around her shaft as she begins to take more and more of Alaska into her mouth. Alaska can't help but throw her head back and whine when Sharon stops her licking and head-bobbing to take as much of Alaska as she can and suck hard, swallowing around her and increasing the suction.

“Fuck, Sharon,  _ yes _ … That's my good girl…” Her hand remains tangled in Sharon's hair, but she's not guiding her movements at all; Sharon is either a lying bitch or a naturally gifted cocksucker, because Alaska's already close to coming when she pushes Sharon off.

“I need to fuck you  _ now. _ ” Her voice is a low growl as she goes to retrieve the condom and put it on, and it’s the sexiest thing Sharon has ever heard in her life. She whimpers and nods, standing back up to resume her position at the edge of Alaska's desk, but her boss shakes her head before she can bend over it. Alaska takes her hand and leads her to the couch that resides in the corner of her office, sitting her down and kneeling between her thighs. Sharon whines, high and needy, as Alaska licks a stripe up her already drenched pussy, tongue flicking against her swollen clit before dipping into her entrance. She slides a finger in Sharon's warmth, then two, and by the time she fills Sharon with a third finger she's whining and shaking and begging for her. Alaska spreads her fingers inside Sharon, stretching her, and Sharon is already on the edge.

“ _ Fuck me, _ ” she begs, whiny and demanding, “ _ Please _ , Alaska, fill me up, I need you.” Alaska chuckles and pulls her fingers away, wiping them against Sharon's thigh possessively and standing up. She kicks off her heels and raises one of Sharon's legs, presses a kiss to her calf before raising Sharon's other leg as well.

“Can you hold them there for me, baby?” Sharon nods, reaching beneath her legs to spread herself open with both hands. Alaska could come just from the sight of her, pink and dripping, holding her pussy open obediently, legs raised and bent to show herself off completely. “You're sure about this?”

“ _ Christ, just fuck me, _ ” Sharon whines, and Alaska positions the tip of her cock at Sharon's entrance before gingerly pushing inside. When she doesn't sense resistance, she pushes a little deeper, and suddenly Sharon's hands are no longer spreading herself open, but gripping her thighs to keep them aloft as a choked moan leaves her lips. Alaska's eyes snap up to search Sharon's face for signs of discomfort, but Sharon is one step ahead of her. “Feels good,” she insists in a strained whimper, “Keep going,  _ fuck. _ ”

“You're doing so well, baby,” Alaska praises as she slides further into Sharon's wet heat, “Taking me so well.”

“So good, you're so fucking  _ big _ ,” Sharon whines, eyes screwed shut and head tipped back as Alaska fills her. “Oh my god, just _ fuck me. _ ” She wraps her legs around Alaska's waist, taking her even deeper inside her, and moans loudly when Alaska pulls out a bit before pushing back in.

“Mmm,  _ fuck, _ baby, you feel so good… So wet and tight for me, just for me… My little slut.” Sharon whimpers at the dirty words, one hand snaking down to rub at her own clit while Alaska picks up the pace.

“ _ Yeah, _ ” she whines, already overwhelmed by pleasure, “ _ Your slut, Lasky, all yours _ …”

Soon Alaska is pounding against Sharon's walls, snapping her hips hard and fast and making Sharon gasp and sob with pleasure. Alaska's moans are just as loud and just as breathy, and she grips Sharon's thighs tight enough to leave marks. She can tell that Sharon is close by the way that her pussy is clenching down greedily around Alaska's dick, and her whimpers increase in both pitch and frequency.

“That's my good girl,” Alaska moans, “Come for me, baby, come all over my cock, let me feel you.” Sharon's fingers stutter against her clit and tears drip down her cheeks as Alaska slams into her over and over, pushing her ever closer to the edge. She cums with a broken sob, chest heaving as her pussy tightens around Alaska’s dick and she squirts all over herself, the couch, the carpet, and Alaska. “Oh my  _ god,  _ baby,” Alaska pants as she continues to thrust into Sharon faster and faster, and she collapses on Sharon's chest with a high-pitched whimper and fills the condom.

“I made a mess,” Sharon mumbles, embarrassed, once the both of them have stopped panting. Alaska chuckles weakly.

“I don't mind, sweet pea. That was so fucking sexy.”

“It was?”

Alaska nods. “Mhm. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?” She stands and pulls Sharon to her feet, kissing her forehead tenderly. “Are you too sensitive for me to use my mouth, baby?” Sharon's knees go weak for a moment at the though of Alaska eating her out, and she shakes her head slowly.

“Go for it.”

Her boss smiles and sinks to her knees, burying her face between Sharon's thighs and lapping at her soaked pussy. Sharon whimpers when Alaska's tongue presses up against her clit before going back to cleaning up the juices that have spread to her thighs. Her talented tongue swipes over and between her folds to lick her clean, and when she stands back up, Sharon is blissful and blushing.

“You taste so good, baby girl. So fucking good.” She takes off the condom and ties it before tossing it in the trash bin beside her desk, and Sharon awkwardly locates her panties, skirt, and shirt to put them on. Alaska slips back into her heels and dress commando, kicking her panties beneath her desk and holding a finger to her lips. “Our little secret, mm?” She notices Sharon eyeing the door nervously and walks over to her, embracing her from behind and nuzzling her neck. “Something wrong, kitten?”

Sharon bites her lip. “I… The whole office probably heard us, Lasky… I don't really wanna go out there right now.”

“Oh, baby, you don't have to,” Alaska coos, rubbing Sharon's hips reassuringly. “Stay here with me, okay?”

“I have stuff to do-” Alaska shushes her and leads her over to her office chair, sitting down and pulling Sharon into her lap. She bounces her knee slightly, rocking Sharon like a baby and holding her close.

“Stay with me,” she says again, even softer than before. Sharon's heart swells at the sight of her, all doe eyes and dark lashes and pouty lips swollen and pink from kissing her.

“Okay,” she whispers, “I'll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this little drabble! featuring trans characters in my fics is something i hope to do more often. our bodies are beautiful! if you liked this fic, please leave me a comment or kudos, i appreciate it so much! xo


End file.
